


All The Kinks

by foxymonstrocity



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinky, Mobfell, Mobtale - Freeform, More? - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swapfell, Underfell, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymonstrocity/pseuds/foxymonstrocity
Summary: (In honor of all the smut that’s going around, I decided to hop in the bandwagon and find a list of kinks from like 2016! If you have a kink you want with a specific skeleton, lemme know ;-) This will more than likely go beyond October)





	1. Papyrus (Spankings + Aftercare)

**Author's Note:**

> have a kink?  
> have a favorite skeleton?   
> you should tell me so i can make that come true *finger guns*

If there’s one thing Papyrus hated it was a dirty bed. He could only relax seconds after sex before getting up, forcing you to move as well, and fixing the messy sheets. 

However this time was going to be a bit different. 

You’d suggested to your mate a naughty idea that he was eager to try. It would make the bed very, very messy!

“Papy!” You squeaked, arching your back as his phalanges made contact with your butt for the 20th time. You’ve been counting. 

“I think that should be enough to punish my naughty human.” You could hear him smirking. 

You knew Papyrus would love this. He never struck you as the ‘dominant’ type, per se, but definitely a bit controlling. At first he looked mortified you’d ask him to strike you but after you’d explained he seemed eager to try. 

“Bad human.” Papyrus slapped your ass again, making you moan, “You have gotten my pants wet.”

Your legs quivered as he gently moved you onto the bed, ass up and face in the sheets. You could hear shuffling behind you, more than likely your mates’ pants being sorted into his dirty laundry hamper. Before you could even think about looking to see what he was doing, you felt Papyrus grip your hips and stuff his cock inside you. You gasped at that, his long, orange member usually you a minute or so to get used to! Papyrus was getting really into this. 

Stars did that turn you on. 

Papyrus would smack your ass every few pumps and you could practically see him smirking as he did. Every time you moaned or your pussy clamped down on his cock he let out a pleased hum.

“Papy! I-I-“

“If you cum before me it will be.. hng.. 5 more spankings for you, dirty human!”

That did it.

You came around his cock, reaching out and gripping the sheets of his bed. It was already messed up but that certainly made it worse.

“10 more.” Papyrus growled with a smile. 

He began smacking your butt again, harder and harder as he continued to pound into you. Like before, you had to count every spanking you received. It was getting harder to think, the more your mate hammered into you.  
Finally you reached ten spankings and Papyrus pulls your hips back, cumming inside you. You could feel his cock pulsing as his warm cum seeped out. You whimpered and collapsed as Papyrus pulled his cock out. He recovered far quicker than you could, not even including this moment. 

“Alright, (Nickname), move away so I may fix the bed!” He said, planting a kiss on your shoulder as your head was still buried in the sheets. 

You slowly moved a shaking leg onto the floor of his room. Both your legs began to quiver as you struggled to stand upright. 

“(Name)?” Papyrus caught you before you could fall onto the floor. He sat on the bed, holding you bridal style and brushed your hair back so he could see your face. The mortified look returned as he noticed how your eyes were tear stained. 

“Oh my stars! (Name) have I hurt you!?”

“I’m just a lil’ exhausted Papy.” You said tiredly. 

“You have been crying!”

You rubbed your eyes and the remaining tears were wiped away, “It’s ok, see? This is normal.”

“I thought I was pleasuring you. Not making you cry.” He said softly. 

“I promise this is normal,” You pulled his skull towards you to rest your forehead on his, “It hurts but in a really good way. Just like I said it would.”

“I suppose you are right... Is there any way I may assist you? I do have healing magic, after all.” He smiled, giving you a toothy kiss. 

“Actually, just some lotion and cuddles would be perfect right now.” You kissed him back. 

Papyrus gave his messy bed a pitiful glance but nodded and lied down with you cradled in his arms. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad.

“If this becomes a habit, I am never spanking you again.” He teased, “I refuse to sleep like my brother.”

You would be sure to get him spanking you again once your ass wasn’t so sore.


	2. Nightmare!Sans (Scent/ Body Worship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a kink?  
> have a favorite skeleton?  
> you should tell me so i can make that come true *finger guns*
> 
> ( request for Kaleia, i hope you enjoy ! )

Nightmare!Sans x Reader

Olfactophilia (Scent)/ Body Worship

 

Sans had existed for eons, visiting every terrible alternate universe he could and never in all this time had he seen a human that intrigued him this. Humans were weird, selfish, squishy beings that revolted him. Actually... he’d never been fond of monsters either. In the simplest of terms Sans hated everyone equally!

So why were you so fuckin special?

He’d only been passing through this timeline when he felt it. His heat. The inescapable torture every monster goes through at least once a year. Sans had been able to avoid it this long by jumping to different timelines where monsters’ heat were over so his wouldn’t get triggered. Guess you can’t outrun everything, huh?  
The black, goopy skeleton was in a universe where the monsters of Underfell stormed through the human world and took over. Humans were enslaved, tortured and even killed sometimes. He often liked to come to this universe until the Sans of this place kicked him out. However since every monster was in heat, that Sans would be a bit.. preoccupied. 

Haha... Perfect. 

Sans noticed you leaving the grocery store wearing a long, hooded trench coat. Monsters and humans alike shoved past you but you were being quite nimble as to avoid being bumped into. You ducked into the alleyway that Sans was hiding in and that’s when he smelled you. It was intoxicating and overwhelming! Like brown sugar waffles, drizzled with honey and coated in peanut butter. Stars that’s been the sweetest thing Sans has come close to in a millennia!  
He didn’t realize he was following you until you walked faster. The erection growing in his pants was throbbing painfully. Sans slipped into a black pile of goop so you wouldn’t be scared anymore. Although if he was being honest, the aroma of your fear was just as fetching! The black goop continued to follow you home, slipping inside as you opened the door. 

Your home was small, attached to a series of equally small houses attached side by side. (F/C) pastel colored the walls, faded and a bit moldy in some areas. The carpet was a light brown and as clean as it could be. Next to the door was a semi-tall dresser. You had one couch that doubled as a bed and a glass coffee table in front of it. On the table sat a small, handmade vase with dying tulips in it. Attached to this room was an even smaller kitchen and next to that a cramped bathroom. There was a basic television that sat on a cardboard box and a radio sitting on the floor next to it.  
Everything about this house screamed depressing yet you had the biggest smile on your face. You set the groceries down on the cramped kitchen counter and turned back towards where Sans hid. He darted underneath the couch and watched as you hastily locked the door. You must forget to do that sometimes because you let out a breathy laugh and tapped your temple. You slid off your trench coat and hung it on the handle of the door. 

That’s when Sans became undeniably infatuated with you. 

Your hands slid over your round belly, rubbing in small circles. You were fucking pregnant! The aroma, the trench coat, dodging people the memory- it all made sense now! Sans held back a jealous growl, wondering when your mate would be returning. He’d love to see what they would look like. Yet he couldn’t smell anyone else’s scent on you.. or in this house. You had no monster claimed marks nor a humany one. From what Sans could see, he hadn’t seen a ring either. Even in his goopy form, Sans let out a devilish smile. An unclaimed human. All alone. 

Your night consisted of nothing but boring shit. You listened to the radio while you cooked then turned it off and switched on the TV while you ate. Things only became interesting when you began changing. Sans could see you now in your entirety and he was loving every inch. Soft (s/c) skin, round belly, plump breasts and such beautiful legs. He again had to hold back a groan as you slipped into the bathroom to shower. 

Stars what was he thinking. 

You’re a human. 

A pregnant human.

He couldn’t possibly... 

Oh but he could. And he was going to. 

You emerged from the shower and opened the dresser to pull out an oversized t-shirt. Your damp (h/c) hair was sticking to your neck and letting water drip down your perfect, naked body. You dried yourself off once more with the towel and slipped on the shirt. You pulled your hair off your back and up into a lazy bun.  
Sans watched from underneath the couch as you pulled out a small vibrator. Quickly he moved out from under the couch to behind the TV. You worked painfully slow, moving the coffee table out of the way before opening up the couch-bed. Sans had a perfect view of watching you play with your pussy. The smell was driving him crazy, your legs opened wide like that. You put a delicate hand over your mouth to silence your moans. Sans wanted to hear every sound you had to make. If this kept going on he couldn’t put his plan into action. He would jump on top of you and fuck you right there. 

Finally you fell asleep and he could execute his idea. The goop formed into his usual body and he walked over to your sleeping form. Sans silently thanked that you fell asleep without panties on and took a big whiff of your pussy. You smelled heavenly. He gave you an experimental lick and smirked as you arched your hips forward a bit. Sans pulled himself into your dream immediately after you moaned and nearly threw up at what he saw. He didn’t know what to expect but definitely not this!  
You were young and playing with a doll. Only you were smaller and looked different. Wait that wasn’t you, YOU were sitting behind the child and your plump belly was gone. It was you with your child. He rolled his eye lights and fake gagged. The child ran up to Sans and grabbed his hand, making him jump. You walked over and smiled at him.

“Hello.” Your voice was as sweet as you smelled. 

“Uh.. Hey?” Sans was used to seeing people in their dreams but their reactions were nothing like this.

“Want to play with us?” The little child tugged his arm.

Sans smirked and looked at you, “I definitely wanna play with mommy.”

You blushed and suddenly the child was gone. Your smile faded as you turned away, your round belly had returned.

“What’sa matter?” Sans asked, genuinely confused, “Was it somethin’ I said?” 

“No you’re.. very sweet for lying to me like that.”

“No way in hell was I lyin’, baby.” 

The atmosphere changed. You were suddenly pinned down naked to a luxurious, black bed. You blushed and tried to cover yourself but Sans snapped his fingers and chains came out of nowhere to pull your arms and legs apart. Gently, of course, Sans didn’t want to hurt you. The opposite in fact, he wanted to make you feel really good.

Sans tentacles began to writhe behind him, his excitement couldn’t be contained any longer. The skeleton opened his mouth and let out his long black tongue, smirking when he could again smell the aroma of your arousal. You arched your back off the bed a bit as Sans hot tongue came in contact with your pussy. You let out a moan and tried to tug against the restraints. The monster darted his tongue inside you, lapping up your juices and giving your pussy one last, long lick. You let out a disappointed whimper as he did which pleased him. The skeleton was on top of you now. Somewhat. His phalanges gently rubbed and squeezed your large breasts. Then they trailed down, rubbing your round stomach, his eye lights were little hearts now. This made you blush.

“S-Stop looking at me like that.” You managed to say.

“Never.” Sans growled. 

The monster freed his black ecto-cock from his pants and began to grind it against your clit. You gasped and arched your back up again. 

“Look at you. The most beautiful human I’ve ever seen.” His cock was starting to slide inside you, “F-Fuck your round belly. Your plump tits. This ass.” 

The skeleton grabbed your butt for effect. Right then the restraints disappeared and you did something Sans wouldn’t have expected. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, pushing his cock in entirely. The skeleton let out a hiss, trying to control himself.

“I-It’s ok.” You said, as if reading his mind, “You won’t hurt the baby. P-Please fuck me.” 

That was all Sans needed to start thrusting into you. He was mindful off your belly but gave it kisses every now and then because you would blush and make the cutest face. He whispered curses mixed with compliments of how sexy and perfect your body was. As the skeleton continued to hammer into you he could feel his end was coming. Your pussy tightened around his cock and his thrusts became desperate. He needed to cum in you. He needed to claim you. This body was his YOU would be his! Sans firmly held your hips as he thrusted forward one last time. He leaned up and bit down hard on your right shoulder. Sans let out a growl and came in you, an insane amount that made you bite your lip in arousal. 

Right after he came, and you did for the last time, you woke up panting. What a dream! You tilted your head, feeling a ridiculous amount of wetness between your legs. Your water couldn’t have broke yet, right!? No. You let out a relieved sigh but checked between your legs to see black cum oozing from your pussy, mixed with your own juices. 

“That wasn’t a dream?”

“Nah, baby.” The monster from your dream appeared right before your eyes. 

You gasped and tried to cover yourself, realizing you were naked.

“Relax it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Sans climbed on top of you, gently touching the bite mark he’d left on your shoulder. 

You winced but had a small smile gracing your lips. 

“Ready for round 2? I’m gonna cum in you ‘till that baby is from me.”


	3. Sans (Skype Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a kink?  
> have a favorite skeleton?   
> you should tell me so i can make that come true *finger guns*

You were visiting your parents in (State/Country) for the holidays. You were happy to see your family again but slowly you begun to grow homesick. It made it all the harder when in that home lived your wonderful mate. It was really hard to be away from Sans, you’d been almost inseparable since you started dating! Alas he couldn’t teleport here because he had never been to (State/Country) before. He also couldn’t come with you because your parents weren’t the biggest monster fans. They knew you were dating someone and lived with said someone but you didn’t give anymore information than that. Maybe someday you would tell them but not now.

You were sitting on your childhood bed waiting for Sans to wake up. It was almost morning there right? Everyone in your house was asked so you had to make an effort to be quiet. So with your headphones in your ears and your laptop in front of you, you eagerly waited for that lazybones to get up. You began shifting to find a comfortable position. It’d only been a few days since you left but your sexual appetite was growing strong. You were becoming sexually frustrated, you didn’t know if you could wait to get home before the need became too heavy.

The little ringing music popped into your headphones to alert you that Sans was calling! You settled for laying on your stomach as you answered the video call. 

“Sans!” You whispered happily. 

“Hey babe.” He said. The skeleton was sitting up, leaning against his wall. You could tell from the position that his laptop was resting on his lap. 

You tilted your head. It looked like Sans had been away for a while. He must have had a nightmare and couldn’t fall back asleep without you there to console him. 

“Did you sleep alright?” You asked.

Sans shrugged, “Fine. Miss you at night though.” 

“Aw I miss you too.” 

The two of you were talking about a few random topics. How was home, Papyrus and the hot dog stand? How was visiting (State/Country), your parents and such? The topic changed to memes and you began giggling.

“I saw the funniest meme the other day, let me send it to you!” You giggled more, sending him the link through your computer.

Sans video screen was still on top of your laptop but you could see that he was looking at what you sent him. All of a sudden you could hear moaning, wet slapping sounds and... 

“Sans are you.. watching porn..?” You tilted your head, confused. You weren’t upset, you would watch porn before you started to date Sans but obviously the need for it went away with being single. 

His face was entirely blue, his eye lights gone as he stared in the distance.

You giggled some more before trying to ease his embarrassment, “It’s ok, baby.” 

“No is not.” He groaned, “It didn’t even work.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I couldn’t jack off, it’s not the same without you here.” He pouted, still blushing in shame.

“Well if it makes you feel better I’m constantly horny.”

“You are?”

You nodded, “I’m so uncomfortably wet at night and I can’t do a thing ‘bout it.”

“I mean.. you could.” He smirked with a wink. 

“What are you implying?” You shot back a devilish glance.

“Show me.” He ordered.

Stars that made you wet. You missed your mate ordering you around in the bedroom. 

“Sans are-“

“Show me.” He repeated. 

You blushed and hid your face for a moment before sitting up and sliding off your pajama shorts. You sat on your knees with your legs open so Sans could see the wetness between them. 

“Oh baby.” He purred. 

You still had your hands covering your eyes in embarrassment. As you peaked out you saw Sans stroking his blue cock, poking out just enough from his gym shorts.

“Sans!” You whispered, giving a nervous glance to your closed door.

“Ooh, yeah, say my name again.” 

You smirked. Ok. You could play along. 

“Oh Sansy.” You moaned quietly, sliding your hand up your shirt to reveal your breasts. 

The skeleton moaned at that. He watched as you tweaked your nipples and slid your hand down your stomach. It’d been a while since you’d done this. It felt unfamiliar.

“Touch yourself for me baby? Please?” Sans sounded desperate. He was certainly stroking his dick like he would never get to cum again.

You slipped two fingers into your wetness and slid it up to your clit. You arched your back at that and threw your head back a bit as you stroked the pleasure button. You closed your eyes and pictured your hand as Sans’, pretending he was the one touching you. 

“Sansy~” You breathed. 

“Miss that voice. I miss you moaning.” Sans was panting and stroking himself faster now. 

You moaned more, as quietly as you could while fingering yourself. This would feel so much better if it was Sans. He knew exactly how to hit that spot yo- OH! You let out a moan a bit louder than you intended and nervously checked the door. It was closed and the hallway light remained off. You were safe for now. 

“The things m’ gonna do to you when you get back.” Sans growled. 

“What’re you going to do to me, Sansy~?” You teased, adding a finger.

“I’m gonna fuck you on the staircase, on the way to my room. Then against the wall. Then bend you over my bed. Then again in the shower.” 

You panted, teasing your clit for Sans to see. 

“(Name), oh, baby!” Sans was getting louder. 

You smirked, knowing exactly what would send him over the edge.

“And you’re going to dump every drop of cum into me right? Bone-Daddy?”

“Fuck!” Sans arched his hips forward as he came, making a mess on his shorts. 

You let out a whimper as you pressed down on your clit, bringing you to your orgasm as well. 

Sans began laughing on his side, sighing as he cleaned himself up. You let out a giggle as well and excused yourself to the bathroom. When you returned Sans was fast asleep, snoring loudly. 

“Have a nice nap baby.” You blew his sleeping form a kiss and hung up the video call. You moved your laptop to the floor and tucked yourself into bed. 

Nothing to get someone sleeping like a good orgasm.


	4. UF!Papyrus (Screwed Unconscious/ Against The Wall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Edge already knows your reader since he was just a child, and since seeing him for the first time, already knew that one day they would be a couple (when the reader was of a suitable age, of course), time passes and the Edge's soul mate is already adult and you already know that Edge is your soul mate. So they have the first time together :3  
> It is your choice if Edge is a virgin stomping on new territory or not :3  
> But I would love to see something NSFW cute and loving.  
> P/S: This all ends with the reader (several months later) discovering that she is pregnant :v”

You laughed and your (h/c) locks danced around your face as you threw your head back. Edge watched in envy your conversation with that monster at the bar. You were only supposed to take the drinks from Grillby and meet him back in the booth not get flirted with! And the nerve of that monster to do it in front of him, The Great and Terrible Papyrus! His glare must have finally reached the monster next to you because he growled with an eye roll and turned away. Normally monsters wouldn’t give attitude towards Edge but they knew he wouldn’t make a gory scene in front of you. You were like a sister to Edge... in a way.  
Red found you near the Ruins when he went to visit the old Queen, Toriel. Red was shocked to see you alive. You were the adopted child of the King and Queen but rumor had it King Asgore had killed you and stolen your soul when he went mad. You and the skeleton brothers would have play dates constantly. Edge and Red would push you over and laugh as you would huff in frustration, never allowed to harm a monster. Then one day you began to laugh along with the skeletons. Then one day you just sat there. When you got up, you quietly said you didn’t want to play anymore. That must have been the day you realized the nature of the Underground. Toriel never wanted you to find out so your play dates were always confined to the garden in the palace, where it was safe for you to roam.

After Red realized you were alive, he started to come to the Ruins more often to see you. He would tell you stories about Edge and how he became the captain of the Royal Guard! However Red left out the details he knew his brother wouldn’t want you to know. One day he asked Toriel if Edge could come visit you but she immediately declined, fearful for your life more than her own. Probably a selfish reason or two as well but he didn’t see you for a month after that. Finally Toriel agreed, under her circumstances of course, you must have finally worn her down.  
You were nervous to see Edge again, you always had a crush on the skeleton. At first he didn’t recognize you and you left, crying. Edge had attacked you, bones you were barely able to dodge lodged in the snow next to where you fell. Before the skeleton could realize his mistake, you were gone. Red explained everything, expecting an earful from his brother when he finished. All he heard was, “She looked so different then.”

You had changed, to be fair. Your short, (h/c) locks were now longer and styled!? Body once shaped like a noodle was now defined, (body shape)! The sweater you wore clung to your body differently than it once did. You looked older. You WERE older. Edge was turned on, furious and sad all at once. He immediately made it known that all humans shall have a case by case intervention with him. Also the skeleton internally professed that you would be his mate. One day.

Well that day was upon him! And now here you were, per Edge’s request, waiting for him to ask you a very serious and important question. One that he was definitely avoiding and doing his best to stall you. Finally you returned to Edge and sat across from him in the booth, sliding his drink in front of him. 

“So what’d you wanna talk about?” You asked.

If Edge could have picked any time to be unprepared, he would rather it be sparring with Alphys than this moment. 

“I...” 

You made a concerned face as Edge turned red. 

“Are you alright..?”

“I.. Am.. Not.” Edge said quietly. 

“What’s wrong, Edge? Do you want me to walk you home?” You asked, reaching over and gently touching his hand.

Had it been anyone else to offer, Edge would have never accepted. It seemed you were the only acceptation to many of his personal rules.

The walk home is quiet aside from the wind, whistling as it blew snow in your faces. Your nose was turning red from the cold. Edge hesitantly unwrapped himself from his scarf, decorating your shoulders with it and making sure it covered your nose. You didn’t appose as he did this. Skeletons couldn’t get cold and Edge made this random sacrifices often! You knew better than to say thank you or refuse his generosity. It was the closest thing to kindness you would get from a monster down here.  
Finally the skeleton household was in your sights. Red wasn’t home, you could tell because the door was unlocked and he only locked it when he was on the other side. You tried to hide a laugh as Edge cursed his brother and properly locked the door behind you two. Edge offered to take your coat and you handed it to him. When he was still holding out his hand you remembered that you were wearing his scarf. Blushing, you unraveled yourself from the red, tattered cloth and handed it back to the skeleton. You’d secretly been sniffing the scarf, realizing how different his personal smell was to the house. Their house smelled of spices and pine, while Edge himself smelled like apple pie! A comforting smell that made you feel safe a reminded you a bit of Toriel.

Speaking of Edge, he still seemed upset though it was no longer regarding his brother. You could tell the difference from knowing them so long. Your skeleton friend was clearly upset about something else.

“Pap.” You said sternly, making him jump and turn to you with wide eye sockets. You were told to never use the skeletons real names, it was a painful reminder of their fathers’ disappearance. You knew there would be exceptions, however, it was their reactions that you weren’t prepared for. The skeleton immediately pinned you against the wall, his teeth pressing your lips harshly. You whimpered as he bit your bottom lip as gently as he could, which wasn’t much. Edge growled in annoyance as he attempted tugging your pants down. 

“I want you.” He grumbled, making you blush more than you already were.

“I-“

”I want you to be my mate. Mine and only mine, (Name).” 

You squeaked as Edge gave up being tender and ripped your clothes off with his claws. His own pants were dropped just enough for you to see his long, dark red member. You were lifted under you knees and forced to wrap your arms around the skeletons neck-bone so as not to fall backwards.

“Say my name so I know you want me.” Edge purred, pushing your bare back against the cold wall. You shivered and pressed yourself as close as you could towards him.

“Edge.” You gasped.

“No.” He bit down on your shoulder, definitely drawing blood.

“PAPYRUS!” You shouted at the top of your lungs. 

Immediately then the skeleton lowered you onto his hard cock, fucking you against the wall. You continued to moan his name, either loudly or whispering it desperately. Stars this couldn’t be his first time, he was like a beast! The skeleton hammered into you, slowly falling to his knees and repositioning you to straddle him. Though he was holding you up for the most part. Edges’ claws dug into your hips, holding you down as he thrusted up into your tight pussy. You clung onto him tightly, drooling a bit now and unable to form sentences. Edge had made you cum no less than 6 times and had no intentions of stopping. The monster continued to moan and fuck you right before the door, his brother could be returning any moment and that only seemed to make him fuck you harder. Edge wanted him to know, everyone to know, who was making you scream his name. You moaned and held onto him tightly, your vision blurring when you tried to open your eyes. The pleasure was vibrating through you, too intense to bear for much longer. 

Then all you could smell was the intoxicating aroma apple pie. 

When you woke, you were clean and in a spare shirt that matched as a dress. The holes in it indicated it was one of Red’s. You sat up but immediately hissed and lied back down. You were so fucking sore. From your pussy to everywhere Edge had bit or clawed ached. You heard the door open and opened your eyes to see the devil himself sheepishly standing there with water and pain medicine. 

“I apologize.” He said quietly as he walked towards you.

“What for?” You asked, raising a brow. 

“I.. lost control of myself.“ Edge sat down in the end of the bed, facing away from you.

“You mean it’s not my fault for bein’ weak?” You joked. 

No response. Normally that would’ve made him laugh.

You sucked up your pain to sit up and hug the skeleton from behind. He jumped a bit, craning his neck to attempt to look at you. 

“Edge that’s always been a fantasy of mine.” You admitted, blushing.

“What was?”

“Being fucked unconscious?”

“Since when!?” He shouted, blushing profusely. 

“I saw it in one of Red’s magazines he keeps under his bed.”

Edge nodded and growled in response. 

“And I’d love to be your mate.” You whispered.

“You- Of course you would!”

“Who wouldn’t want to be the mate to the strongest monster alive?” You purred, amping up his ego. You watched in delight as Edge puffed up his chest and began his tangent about how wonderful he was. 

Suddenly reality hit you and you forced Edge to look at you.

“Did you cum?” You asked.

“Of course!“ He recoiled, blushing as if you’d asked him something lewd.

“Where?”

“In...” Edge glanced down at what lied between your legs. 

Fuck. 

There’s no way you weren’t pregnant.


	5. Ink (Making Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prompt: reader is feeling worthless and alone. Of course, their s/o (ink) swoops in and comforts reader and they have fluffy loving smut :P”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry muffin this was running a little long for a short drabble!
> 
> but i’m all caught up now so shoot me some more requests! i just ask /you/ gimme the kinks to add to it ;3
> 
> enjoy !

You sat alone in your lovers garden, overlooking the many plants that were growing wildly. In certain areas remained flowers one color, surrounding a door of the same color and stature. Some doors were dark, battered and bordered with thorny roses. Others were neatly painted with honeysuckle creating a sweet aroma before it. No door was the same but each flower represented what kind of place remained behind that door. ‘AUs’, your lover called them, alternate universes, none the same as the last. 

New doors would appear every so often. 

This garden was endless. 

It made you feel inferior. 

Technically you shouldn’t be in this garden. It was for Ink and his brother to live in and them alone, it was potentially dangerous for any outsider. Creatures that lie behind the doors, some at least, can’t handle the reality that... well, they’re not the only reality! You were different than the other creatures Ink had seen- and he’d seen a lot! You originally came from the (Undertale AU), living out life as normally as it was for that universe. Yet you craved more. You wanted to live some where different, so you created your own universe! With pen and paper anyways. 

That was the first time you met Ink actually.

And you got what you wanted, after a lot of convincing. A different universe filled with endless, alternate universes. Yet you were so miserable. 

You’d always pictured that Ink would be by your side! From adventuring, discovering new universes to explore all the way to having a lazy day and cuddling. Stars were you were in for a treat, Ink didn’t DO lazy. He’s constantly moving, changing and... gone. At first it was fun to wander the garden while you waited for Ink to return, lounge about and listen to the stories he had to tell. 

Then it became a habit for Ink to disappear for weeks at a time simply because he forgot what waited for him back in the garden. It wasn’t malicious or anything, he didn’t abandon you with no food or water! You were fine, material wise, you had plenty of recourses! One very cool thing about this place was if you drew something it came to life! Aside from all of that, you were unspeakably lonely. You had no way to contact him, the skeleton wasn’t tech-savvy. It was times like this that made you want to return to your original universe. As routine-like as it was, at least there were monsters around you to talk to. Your heart broke at the thought of leaving your lover, you could think to your minds content about returning but you knew you could never. 

You picked up a fallen stick beside the bench and began to doodle in the dirt at your feet. Out of habit, you drew skeleton lovers’ skull with a heart around it. You found your sour mood picking up as a slightly optimistic idea popped into your head. Dropping the stick back beside the bench, you stood up and began walking towards the direction of Ink’s home. When you first met Ink you’d always assumed it’d be a chaotic, 12 story house that constantly looked like it was about to lean an inch too far to one side and tip over! Instead you were greeted with a pleasant, ordinary looking grandma house.   
The house on the outside was pastel colored and neat, but the inside was constant maintenance. Dozens of tiny doodled stick men were either cleaning or organizing. Paper was flying above a desk, occasionally a pen or pencil would follow a piece and scribble something on it. Eventually whatever was written or drawn would disappear or be replaced. This was the thought process of Ink, his mind was constantly moving, his attention span short but creative. You were always at ease while watching his desk motion about, it kept you from wondering if your lover was safe.   
Sometimes you would sit down at his desk and draw on one of those papers to remind him about you. The papers would suddenly still and your name with hearts would appear over each one of them. You cried out of joy the first time that happened. Ink returned home immediately to ravish you in all sorts of attention. He didn’t leave for a week but you noticed the signs. The foot tapping, longing stares, several types of antsy behavior. With a heavy sigh you placed a kiss on top of his skull and told him to go... Maybe he would come back this time too. 

You took a pen from the tiny doodle men and gently pulled one of the papers down to the desk, it turned blank immediately. ‘I miss you.’ you wrote with a little heart underneath. You let the paper fly back up with the rest and watched them slow down from their flying rotation. Then the flying papers sped back up to its usual hype, your words were replaced with random nonsense like all the others. You felt hot tears pouring down your cheeks, fists clenched in frustration you stormed away from his desk.  
You had your own room across from Ink’s, at first you told him it wasn’t necessary but it seemed to be helpful. This way you two could have your own creative space. (Though at this point you were looking for anything but distance.) Part if you thinks Ink isn’t really ready for a committed relationship- while another part of you tells you he just can’t have one. Ink is a very independent creature and obviously doesn’t want to give that up. Who are you to tell him to stop his helpful ways and settle down with you. You aggressively wipe the tears off your cheeks and find the closet slightly opened, just enough for you to see your suitcase. You only brought one, everything else you’d might need or want you could make here. The loneliness once more settled in and replaced your frustration. 

What were you to do? 

Two weeks went by before Ink returned again. Usually he’d burst through the door with a big smile and hastily picked flowers, singing your name loudly to alert you of his arrival home! Sometimes he’d get a little over excited and spew a bit of black ink out his mouth, it never failed to make you laugh. However this time he wasn’t smiling, there were no flowers and you weren’t home. Not at his, anyways. You made the decision to pack what little you brought with you and return to your universe. (Undertale AU) was the same, it’s as if you never left it! Your house remained in tact, slightly dusty if anything. With the two weeks alone you were able to clean it up, get your job back and slowly slip back into the routine you were stuck in before. It was much better than being eaten alive by loneliness. Yet it nagged at you, still. 

You still weren’t happy. 

You were on your bed, tapping your fingers against your laptop very late at night. Sprawled our on your stomach, your laptop near the edge of the bed so it could reach the charger. This was the comfiest position for you to write in before you had to switch, due to cramping. It had been a while since you were able to find inspiration to write, it all felt unfamiliar and strange. You sadly typed about your characters numbing loneliness when Ink arrived. You didn’t acknowledge him at first but you knew he was standing beside your bed.

“What the fuck, (Name)?” Ink growled.

“Hello to you too.” The monotone dripping from your voice made him flinch. 

His demeanor changed entirely. Ink moved your laptop and watched the minimal effort you made to grab it back. Your eyes were red and swollen, the usual (s/c) color was paler as if you were sick. Ink kneeled in front of you, his eye sockets full of concern as he eyed you over. Your (e/c) orbs held nothing but sadness. 

“Can I have that back?” You asked boredly, as if you didn’t care if you did or not. 

Ink ignored you and continued to observe your behavior. He was never able to focus this long unless he was creating something. You sighed and rolled off the bed, mumbling something about taking a shower and leaving the room. Ink looked at the laptop in his hands and sat on the bed. The sadness built up as he began reading through what you had so far. Ink could feel what little emotion you poured into this.   
The numbness, loneliness and the bittersweet mess of his love. Ink felt so guilty for neglecting you to the point you felt shitty enough to leave! The monster unintentionally made you feel like you were a burden to his life. He could find no excuse for this.. but he knew he could fix this.

You returned covering your wet body with a towel, a bit saddened to see Ink had left. He left your laptop open on your bed, all your previous writing was gone and replaced with ‘I’m sorry’. You turned off the laptop with a sigh and jumped when you saw Inks reflection on the screen. You whipped around to glare at him for scaring you but his empty eye sockets stopped you.

“(Name), I’m so sorry.”

“It’s f-“

“It’s not fine, don’t say it’s fine. You’ve been lonely.”

You pulled the towel up a bit and crossed your arms to hug yourself. Ink stepped close to you and envelopes you in a real hug. At first you stiffened but quickly you threw your sadness out the mental window and wrapped your arms around him. You could feel splotches of wet paint being smushed against your skin and it made you laugh. It reminded you of how Ink would get over excited sometimes when he saw you naked and accidentally spit black goop on you.

“I know that laugh. I missed it.” 

You could practically feel him smirking. With a tilted head and smirk of your own you pulled away and glanced down.

“Is that a paintbrush in your pocket or are you jus’ happy to see me?” You teased.

Ink whisked you off your feet, bridal style, and you looked up at his skull to see a paintbrush between his teeth.

“Can’t it be both?”

You threw your head back laughing and were tossed on the bed. Ink climbed on top of you, your towel long gone, and pressed his teeth to your lips. You could feel the longing and passion in his kiss. You truly missed him. 

“We can work somethin’ out.” He said, stripping and tossing his clothes onto the floor. 

You lightly trailed your hands along his rib cage and watched him purr and shiver at your touch. Ink awkwardly pulled his shorts off and began kissing you all over. You lied back completely and bit your lip as his teeth kissed and nipped your neck. Then your shoulders, breasts, stomach until finally he gave your throbbing pussy a long lick. You threw your head back and moaned as he continued to dart his tongue in and out of you, making you wet.

“Ink, please, I need you.” You begged.

“Nuh-uh. This is about you.” Ink said briefly before latching onto your clit. He grazed his teeth over it as carefully as he could, feeling your body shake. The monsters’ claws dug into your hips, making you arch your back which was exactly what he wanted. Ink growled happily as he toyed with your clit, edging you over and over again. This was his favorite thing to do- you yourself had a love/ hate relationship with it. 

“Ink-“ You could barely say his name as he allowed you the first orgasm of the night. 

The skeleton gave you a short recovery minute before he slid his cock inside you. You moaned as Ink hissed, trying to control himself.

“You’re t-tight.” He whispered, propping himself up with both arms hooked under yours.

“That’s what happens when you don’t have sex in a while.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his skull all over. 

“Sugar, this isn’t sex. We’re making love.” Ink growled with a smile as he began to rut into you, biting your shoulder.

Let’s just say after hours of vigorous love making, you both defiantly needed a shower.


End file.
